eriol´s neko
by yoko mi-k
Summary: eriol vuelve a japon, ke tendra planeado para los card captors?


**ERIOL´S NEKO**

En una lujosa mansión, una fría noche de tormenta dos seres se encontraban en un sillón rojo frente a la chimenea. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, se encontraba en el regazo de su compañero (ok, daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar! ) y lo único que hacía era observar el fuego. El pero cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y era de un color blanco muy brillante. El otro, se dedicaba a observar de cuando en cuando al más pequeño, detrás de unos enormes lentes se puede notar, en sus hermosos ojos azules grisáceos, algo de preocupación. (ya saben quien es?)

 no tienes ganas de hablar, verdad?

 ...

 Sonrió amablemente al notar el silencio de su amiga- descuida lo dejaremos por hoy.- al notar que los pequeños ojos atigrados de color negro casi no soportaban su propio peso- Te ves cansada, deberías quedarte por esta noche. – Sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta que su pequeña amiga había sido vencida por el sueño antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar.

...Qué quién soy yo? Es una buena pregunta, pero lamentablemente aún no sé su respuesta...

 Todo comenzó el día que nos mudamos a Japón...

(en el avión)

 no es justo, porque tenemos que irnos y dejar a todos nuestros amigos allá...?

 porque si los trajéramos saldría una fortuna

 ja, ja, que graciosa -¬.¬U- se nota que te gusto la idea de mudarnos, no?

 Por supuesto que no, yo también voy a extrañar a nuestros amigos, pero no creo que a ellos les guste vernos deprimidas

 De todas formas estamos muy lejos para que se enteren si estoy deprimida o no.

 Si, pero no te olvides que hace muy poco crearon una cosita maravillosa llamada "chat"

 me estas amenazando? ¬¬

 lo único que digo es que no es para tanto, total, dentro 5 años cumplís los 18 y podes hacer lo que quieras por ser mayor de edad.

 Claro, y mientras tanto que!

 Yo que sé, de seguro encontramos algo interesante para hacer.

 Como que?

 Ay! Sol, no sé, cualquier cosa, ni que fuera tan importante.

 Es que me molesta que papá haya decidido venir a Japón sin siquiera preguntarnos, a ti no?

 Si, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Y yo no tengo la culpa, no se porque me tratas así

 Valeria tiene razón, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto Sol?

 Hasta que se haga justicia!

 Exacto! Vamos a llegar hasta el fondo, yo ya contrate a mi abogado, y vos Sol?

 Valeria!

 Valeria!

 Era un chiste, que amargos...nn

 A mi no me pareció gracioso Valeria, y a ti Sol, te recuerdo que vamos a Japón porque no nos quedo otra alternativa

 Eso es lo que tu dices

 Bueno, ya basta! Estoy cansado de tus caprichos, no quiero escuchar una palabra mas de todo esto

 Claro porque te conviene

 Sol!

 Disculpe señor podría no hacer tanto escándalo, molesta a los otros pasajeros

 Lamento mucho lo sucedido señorita, no se va a volver a repetir

 Muchas gracias.

 Espero que estés contenta, ahora todo el avión sabe que tenemos problemas económicos

 Tu fuiste quien se puso a gritar no yo

 Oigan, podrían dejar esto para as tarde, estoy cansada, el viaje duro casi un día y todavía faltan dos horas

 Ella tiene razón, no tiene caso que sigamos discutiendo sobre este tema

 Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no pierdes nada mudándote de país, en cambio yo...

 Ya te dije que no voy a seguir hablando del tema, así que no insistas Sol, no quiero volver a oírte

 Ok, no te preocupes, no me vas a oír. más

 Eso espero...

Ya abajo del avión...

 Sol, donde guardaste toda la documentación?

 ...

 Sol?

 ...

 Oye te estoy hablando, dónde pusiste los documentos!

 Olvídalo, juró que no te diría ninguna palabra, además aquí están todos los documentos

 Gracias vale, y tu olvida lo que sea que estés planeando porque no va a funcionar

 "eso es lo que piensas"- ¬¬

 psss, Sol...

 que?

 Mira ese chico de allá

 El de pelo negro?

 Sip

 Qué con él?

 Cómo que "que"? no ves lo lindo que es?

 Mmm..., no se...me gusta mas Brad Pitt

 Pero mira que lindos ojitos que tiene

 Si, y?

 "y?", como "y?" no ves que tiene tu edad, es justo para ti

 oye, en primer lugar no sabes si tiene o no mi edad, y en segundo lugar jamas me importo el físico de las personas, siempre veo lo de adentro

 Claro, y Brad Pitt te gusta porque es una persona magnifica, que se la pasa donando plata a los hogares de huérfanos y haciendo obras de caridad, o me equivoco?

 Pues si, me gusta Brad Pitt porque es un excelente actor y...

 Y porque tiene un lomazo infernal, no te hagas la santa con migo que te conozco Sol

 Ay! Bueno, tienes razón

 Yo siempre tengo razón, el morocho de ojos azules te gusta

 No lo dije por eso, lo dije porque tienes razón, Brad es hermoso! nn U

 Y ese chico de ojos azules también

 Que molesta, si tanto te gusta porque no vas y se lo dices

 Porque yo creo que tu le gustaste más ¬¬

 A que te refieres?

 Ay, que distraída eres, hace media hora que te esta mirando y tu aun no te diste cuenta

 Que, me esta mirando?- poniéndose colorada- porque no me avisaste antes?

 Porque creí que no te importaba, veo que me equivoque. ¬¬

 No te burles!

 Niñas dejen de pelear por favor

- Eriol que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

 solo que creo que este año va a ser bastante entretenido mi querida Nakuru

 ? Que quieres decir?

 Ya veras

 Oye y ya avisaste a Sakura que llegaríamos hoy

 No, quiero darle la sorpresa

 Ya veo, ah! El taxi esta afuera, nos vamos?

 Si, ya es tarde

- niñas, el taxi nos esta esperando en la puerta

 si papá, vamos Sol

 Ok, ayúdame con la maleta

 porque no se la das a papá?

 Porque él no quiere que le hable

 Hasta cuando seguirás tratándolo así

 El comenzó con esto, yo no tengo la culpa

 si que eres terca

 que!

 Que nos están esperando afuera, date prisa- al salir se cruzan una persona muuuy misteriosa, y esta les sonríe muy amablemente- ves que si es lindo, y además le gustas

 Que! Estas loca? Con que desayunaste?

 No viste como te sonrío, o ahora me vas a decir que tampoco te gusto su sonrisa

 Sabes que creo? Que tú lo que quieres es que yo salga con él así tu luego me metes los cuernos ¬¬

 Si claro, ves y luego dices que no te ayudo en nada

 Eso no es ayudar, eso es molestar!

 Ok, si eso crees no vuelvas a pedirme ningún favor

 No deberían pelearse así por un chico

 Ahhh!

 Ahhh!

 Ay, lo siento las asuste, es que no pude evitar escuchar, perdón

 Nno, no, estamos bien UUU

 Ssi, es verdad, no se preocupe

 Nakuru! Ya nos vamos, sube al auto

 Siiii, adiós. (un poco entrometida, no? O.o!)

 De donde salió?

 No sé, pero me asusto y para colmo escucho lo que decíamos de su hermano

 Cómo sabes que es su hermano?

 No lo sé, solo lo supuse

 Ya ves que si te interesa ¬¬. no se te hizo raro que se haya aparecido así tan de repente?

 No se, tal ves nos confundió con alguien más

 Chicas! Que están esperando para subir al taxi! Dense prisa

 Sii, ayúdame con esto Sol

 De acuerdo.

N.D.A.

Al fin! Termine el 1º capitulo de mi 1º fic, espero les haya gustado, y si los aburrí, perdón juro que el próximo cap. se pone mucho mejor!

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me tiraron buena onda para terminarlo, especialmente a erin, mizu (les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, voy a intentar hacer el próximo más rápido. Y espero que esta ves si les llegue), Amelia Salazar y un montón de gente mas que no nombre porque si no, no termino nunca u, pero que igual me apoyo.

Y muchos, muchos besos a todos, y a Samy, que sos la primera en leerlo espero que te haya gustado.

Antes de que me olvide: cualquier opinión o duda que tengan por favor escriban a 


End file.
